


Into The Spotlight

by mischiefpuff, Purplechimera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Malfoy Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefpuff/pseuds/mischiefpuff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplechimera/pseuds/Purplechimera
Summary: Narcissa wrestles her internal storms as she prepares to save her husband and their legacies.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	Into The Spotlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Houseofmalfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houseofmalfoy/gifts).



> For our very own Cissa, we hope that this ficlet helps center you before your presentation just as Narcissa does before her own trials. You've got this!! ~Andy and Purple

Narcissa sits in the worn armchair as if it were her throne. Her blonde hair is pinned back, and she views the hired help bustling around her with an air of careless disdain. Only her faithful house elf, Tilsy, picks up on her nerves. Silently, Tilsy slips between the legs of a wizard levitating a podium and appears at her mistress’ side. Using her body to block the view of the help, Tilsy gently peels Narcissa’s fingers from Lucius’ handkerchief.

“It’s alright, Mistress.” Tilsy whispers softly so as not to overwhelm her mistress even more.

Narcissa’s eyebrows raise in surprise, but her face falls quickly, “Tilsy, I can’t do this.”

Tilsy places the handkerchief into her own pocket in order to grab her mistress’ hands. “Mistress can. She is Lady Malfoy and she not allowing bad rumours to spread about Master.”

Narcissa sighs, accepting a silver snake necklace and matching ring from Tilsy. “I never imagined wearing these in a situation like this,” she whispers, sliding the ring over a long finger and adjusting it so the emerald sparkles in the candlelight. “But life has changed so much since Lucius and I got married.” 

The silence stretches, broken only by the hired help bustling and Narcissa’s hands sliding over the fabric of her deep green skirt. Tilsy folds the handkerchief so that the stylized _LM_ was displayed. Tilsy didn’t express her own concerns for her Mistress as the hired help tightened the lace of Narcissa’s corset.

“Lady Malfoy, if I may,” one of the helpers mutters, “you look beautiful.”

Narcissa holds her shoulders high as she glances in the mirror; her hair pinned back to showcase her high cheekbones, the silver of her necklace bringing the blue out of her eyes. She is Narcissa Malfoy (née Black) and she is not going to allow rumours keep her hidden within the walls of her house.

_ “You are a member of the Noble House of Black,”  _ Narcissa’s mother echoes inside her head.  _ “Nobody dares speak rumours of you.” _

The room falls silent as the help leaves, and Tilsy levitates a mirror in front of Narcissa. “Mistress is going to be saving Master Malfoy. Mistress is being the best speech giver Tilsy has ever heard. Mistress could rouse a rock to cry.” 

Narcissa settles her necklace exactly in the hollow between her clavicles and smiles softly at Tilsy. The house elf vanishes the mirror and gestures to the fireplace. “Mistress is going to be saving Master Malfoy,” Tilsy repeats. “Mistress is being the most poised witch of this age.”

"Thank you, Tilsy," Narcissa’s voice, though quiet, carries as she softly plays with the charm of her necklace. Draco is away at Hogwarts completely whatever task the Dark Lord had given him and Lucius is sitting in a cell within the walls of Azkaban; Narcissa often finds herself in the company of her elves.

"There's no need to thank Tilsy, Mistress," Tilsy squeaks with surprise. "Tilsy is happy to serve Mistress Narcissa."

Tilsy gently guides Narcissa to the fireplace in the room; Narcissa pockets her wand before grabbing a handful of powder. Announcing her destination with confidence, Narcissa disappears in a cloud of green smoke.


End file.
